Times Of Our Lives
by The-Essence-Of-Everything
Summary: A Bit late to be posting this, but Sylar still doesnt have his memories and is still at the carnival NOT waiting outside claires dorm room ... SQUEEEEE and Claire has just arrived.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own heroes or any of its characters though I wish I did… (then maybe sylaire would happen :P LOL). **

**Again hating the Gretchen/Claire when she kissed her Claire's face was a picture lol it was like WTH lol xxxxx**

_(OK, imagine Sylar/Gabriel is at the carnival and doesn't know who he is (based on promo) and lets say Claire manages to find herself here: P and so I have my story lol)_

I found myself at a carnival, it was unlike any carnival I had seen because it was full of people like me, not like me exactly but you get the gist. I looked around searching for something to latch onto a piece of normal, well as normal as I get, I mean how was I to know that my sorority sister actually had invisibility as an ability and killed my room-mate, just to get me here. My eyes took in the desert like surrounding noticing the tranquillity of everything. That is because this place, it does not exist, it does to me and to others of my kind but to anyone else it is nothing. A piece of land waiting to be controlled by the human race, and yet we are already here.

My eyes lay upon a man. A man who I had known for the prominent years of my life, a man who had killed both my parents, and a man who was meant to be dead. Becky appeared by my side almost instantly,

"Do you know him? He doesn't remember anything, he says his name is Gabriel Gray". I smirked " I know him" She smiled at me looking for reassurance, I wouldn't give her any, because anywhere he is, was, is bad. She took my arm and led me towards him, I should have run, I should of done something, but curiosity kills the cat. Its a good thing I cant die.

Becky introduced him to me, not that we needed introducing, well I didn't at least. She was right of course, he couldn't remember anything. Nothing. Zero. Zilch. Zip. He was sat next to a women called Lydia.... I'm not jealous, I'm not.

I looked into his eyes, he had no worries, they were chocolate brown, not the black that I was used to. He smiled at me. He was, I hate to say it Irresistible. And yet without his memories, he wasn't what I wanted.

As the sun set on the foreign plain. I cant help think. Would it really be so bad to fall in love with someone you shouldn't?

More and more people gathered around him the next day, they unlike me were not immune to his charms. He was a blank canvas, and no one knew who he was, or what he was. He was different from the rest, he was restless, in-contented with being here.

I could watch him for hours though, for all my hate, he drives me insane with the intensity or everything he does. I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me and then came out three men. All unrecognisable except for the middle man, who I knew as Matt a policeman with the ability to hear peoples thoughts. His eyes were wide with fear and his body seemed restrained as if keeping something from getting out.

I followed the direction of his eyes. Then it all added up. Matt screamed and writhed, he let go. Time stopped. And the monster inside his head, growled in satisfaction.

Sylar POV

I awoke, and memories came flooding back. I knew where I was and who I was. I am Sylar and I have my body back.

I look around me and see an insignificant ocean of faces. The people of the carnival. A whole carnival of abilities.

Claire POV

I could see it in his eyes the calculations, I could practically hear him think it, a whole carnival full of abilities. He started his I am sylar, I am amazing speech and my brain whirred with the countless opportunities of this situation. I made up my mind and grabbed a really. Big. Stick.

Chapter 2

I crept up behind him as silently as humanly possible and hoped that the carnival music would muddle up his all hearing ears. I smiled under my breath and lifted the wood above my head, what would this be the third, the fourth time of knocking him unconscious, hey, I believe in karma, what goes around comes around. And I hit him. Really. Really. Hard.

Sylar POV

CRACK, I fell to the ground but not before I saw the face of my pain benefactor. Her long blonde hair now cropped, and her uniform less state was even more appealing if that was possible. I grabbed her foot as she went to step over me. If I was going down so was she.

Claire POV

I tumbled to the floor and before I knew it he was pinning me down to the ground on top of me.

"Hello Claire" he said

"I hate you" I replied instantaneously. His laugh echoed through me. I felt my whole body vibrate, he pressed his lips to my ear and muttered, "lie detector. And I say you don't", I could feel his smirk against my cheek. I flushed red. I pushed him off of me. I got to my feet as swiftly as possible and saw that everyone was looking at us, Each one more agitated than the next. However Samuel looked pleased as if a plan had fallen into place...

_Should I write more, I was going to post this ages ago but by the time I got round to do it, he had already left the carnival ( and spoilers) TATOO of Claire, flailing !!!. But anyways.. Please Review._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been on here in ages. Really sorry. Thank You for all the review, and I will do my best to make you happy :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own heroes or any of its characters.

Samuel made sure that my caravan was destroyed. No one saw him. No one heard him. But I knew. This was a sick joke. The kind where the matchmaker, isn't your loving friend, and the guy isn't the high school crush. A Serial Killer and a madman.

I moved my stuff to Sylars Temporary home. I only wished it could have been Lydias'. I took a breath before entering hell. Trying to think optimistically. "At least its warm" I muttered.

He was sat there waiting. Like always. Prepared. His mouth into a smirk as mine a frown. I dumped my stuff on the bed and sat at the opposite end of the caravan. As far away as I could possibly get. I could hear him chuckle. And in a instant, he was right behind me. He hands went round me closing me to him. "Now now Claire, that's no way to act. We're Roomies" He observed with enthusiasm. I disgusted, turned and slammed hard down on his foot. He let go, with a growl.

I went to walk away only to find my self pulled back by the power of telekinesis. And then his lips were on mine.

They were not cold, they were not scaly, not wet. Not horrible. In fact they were warm and soft. I gasped in surprise. This seemed to.. amuse him. And his tongue caressed my lip looking for entry. I opened my mouth slightly, unsure. That's all he needed, He slipped inside and our tongues danced. Intertwined. My arms around his neck, and my hands in his hair. He groaned and deepened the kiss. He was right before though. I could have been his first first lady. We were the only ones who were going to live forever. I sighed in bliss. He pulled back.

I was left stranded alone. Without a lifeline. I looked at him, expecting him to smirk and taunt. Instead he leaned in again. This time pausing at my ear, he bit down softly and said. "Come to bed".


End file.
